Congratulations
by jules828
Summary: Natsu and Gray open their college decision letters together. Not Gratsu, just a friendly bromance. AU


**Disclaimer: **_**Fairy Tail**_** belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and my imagination.**

**This is NOT Gratsu. This is a short story of a friendly bromance between the two of them.**

* * *

The day was December 12th. The snow of winter was falling, landing softly on the busy streets of Magnolia. Christmas was around the corner, a fact that could be obviously seen around the city. Decorations embellished the windows of every shop and "Holiday Sale!" signs were plastered in front of them, begging people to come inside to buy something. People could be seen walking the streets in their winter coats and snow boots and jumping in and out of shops, the number of gift bags in their arms increasing with each stop. Christmas music played softly over the speakers, gracing everyone with a cheerful holiday spirit.

Over in the residential areas of Magnolia, brightly colored lights covered every house, illuminating the streets with rainbow. Various different pine wreaths hung on every front door. Some houses even chose to bring more Christmas cheer, decorating their lawns with various holiday statues and inflatable figures. All in all, the whole city was very ready for December 25th to come.

None of this mattered to Natsu Dragneel. The stressed-out pinkette had more important things to worry about.

Natsu was a senior in high school, so his entire school year so far had been plagued with heavy schoolwork. On top of that, he had all of his college applications to do, so he hadn't been having much fun since the year started.

Many other seniors had told him that his stress would fly away if he just stopped trying, but that wasn't possible. He had applied early decision to Magnolia University, one of the most esteemed colleges in all of Fiore, so he had to keep his grades up if he even stood a chance at getting in. It was his dream school, and he really wanted to be accepted.

Back to the present, Natsu was stressed because the early decision results for Magnolia University came out today. It was currently five minutes away from the time, 7:00pm, that the college decided the decisions would come out. He was kind of freaking out, but hs anxiety was masked by his attempts to skype Gray.

Gray Fullbuster was his best friend. They had met online while watching a livestream of a concert for a band they both loved on Youtube. After chatting in the message box on the side of it, they exchanged social media usernames and started talking there. They quickly progressed to texting, calling, and eventually skyping, and they became closer and closer. The only thing that sucked about their friendship was the fact that while Natsu lived in Fiore, Gray lived in Isvan, a whole other country entirely. They had never met before, which both of them hated.

Despite that fact, as they applied to colleges, they refused to tell each other which one they wanted to go to most. After they applied early decision to their respective schools, they discovered that they both had the same release date and time, which they both deemed a coincidence (neither knew it wasn't one).

So here Natsu sat, trying not to have a panic attack and calling his best friend. Who, by the way, had finally answered.

When he saw his friend's raven hair on his computer screen, he yelled, "Hey ice prick, why didn't you answer my calls! I tried like five times. We agreed that we would open our decision letters online together!"

"Hey flame brain, I'm sorry my mom held me up! I don't have any control of the questions she asks me during dinner," he shouted back.

Ugh, just hurry up and get your applicant portal open. There's only a minute left until they come out!"

Right when Gray was able to pull the portal open, the designated time had reached. Natsu refreshed his portal and saw the "click here to view your admissions decision" button on his screen.

That's when his nerves hit him full force. "I'm so nervous, I can't do it. What if I don't get in? I've been relying on being accepted to keep my sanity."

Gray looked straight at the camera, hoping his eyes reached his friends. "Natsu, it will be fine. I'm nervous too, but everything happens for a reason. You'll be happy wherever you end up, just as I will be happy wherever I go. Now hurry up and get ready so we can open them together."

Natsu did so, moving his mouse so his cursor was hovering above the button. He started the countdown himself, stating, "One."

"Two," Gray answered, his voice laced with anxiety.

"Three."

When Natsu clicked the button, confetti fell across the screen as he read the words, _On behalf of the admissions committee, it is my honor and privilege to share with you that you have been admitted to the Magnolia University Class of 2023. Congratulations!_ His face lit up in excitement. He got in! He got accepted to his dream school!

He looked back at Gray when they both shouted, "I got in!" The realization that they had both said the statement at the same time they both laughed.

"Congratulations to you Natsu!" Gray started, "How about you tell me what college you are now going to?"

Natsu beamed, "Congratulations to you as well. How about we say them at the same time?"

"Sure, on my count. One, two, three."

And, once again, their shouts of "Magnolia University," were followed by another laugh.

"We're going to college together! I can finally meet you!" Gray exclaimed.

'You have to be my roommate, ice princess."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, pyro."

* * *

**Hey, look! A wild update has appeared! Sorry about how long it's been, I was busy with high school graduation and college stuff.**

**Fun fact, I used my actual college acceptance letter and experience to write some of this. And for those who are confused, early decision is a type of application that shows you really want to go to the school you're applying to, and gives you a better chance at getting into the college you applied to. You can only apply to one school early decision because, if you're accepted this way, you have to go there, due to contract.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


End file.
